islamkeralafandomcom_ml-20200214-history
ജിഹാദ്
ഇസ്ലാം മതത്തിലെ ഉദാത്തമായ വിശ്വാസങ്ങളിലൊന്നാണ് ജിഹാദ്. വിശ്വാസി തനിക്കുള്ളതെന്തിനേക്കാളും- സ്വന്തം ജീവനേക്കാൾ വരെ - വിശ്വാസ താല്പര്യങ്ങൾക്കു പ്രാധാന്യം കല്പിക്കുകയും അതിന്റെ സംരക്ഷണത്തിനായി കഠിനാധ്വാനത്തിലേർപ്പെടുകയും ചെയ്യുക. അങ്ങനെ ഏർപ്പെടുന്നവൻ ‘മുജാഹിദ്’ എന്ന് വിളിക്കപ്പെടുന്നു. തന്നേക്കാൾ വലുതായി തന്റെ ആദർശത്തെയും അതിന്റെ സാക്ഷാത്കാരത്തെയും കാണുന്നവർക്കേ മുജാഹിദുകളാവാൻ കഴിയൂ. ഇസ്ലാമിക വീക്ഷണത്തിൽ ജിഹാദ് നിർവഹിക്കപ്പെടുന്നതിങ്ങനെയാൺ : “മതാദർശങ്ങൾ സ്വന്തം ജീവിതത്തിൽ പകർത്തുന്നതിനും സ്വന്തം ചുറ്റുപാടിൽ പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കുന്നതിനും അതിനെതിരെ ഉയർന്നുവരുന്ന എതിർപ്പുകളെ നേരിടുന്നതിനും കഴിവിന്റെ പരമാവിധി പരിശ്രമിക്കുക“. ഈ പരിശ്രമമാ‍ണ് ഇസ്ലാം മതത്തിന്റെ തനിമയും വിശുദ്ധിയും കാത്തുസൂക്ഷിക്കുന്നതും അതിന്റെ പ്രബോധനനൈരന്തര്യം ഉറപ്പുവരുത്തുന്നതും. അതിനാൽ ജിഹാദ് പ്രസക്തമായ സന്ദർഭത്തിൽ അതിനു നേതൃത്വം കൊടുക്കാൻ പ്രാപ്തമായ സമൂഹം ഇല്ലെങ്കിൽ അത് ആ പ്രസക്തി ബോധ്യപ്പെടുന്ന വ്യക്തികളുടെ ബാധ്യതയായിത്തീരുന്നു. ഉദ്ദാഹരണമായി സമൂഹത്തിൽ മതാദർശത്തിനു വിരുദ്ധമായ ഒരു അനാചരണം പ്രചരിക്കുന്നു. അതു തടയേണ്ടത് സമൂഹ നേതൃത്വത്തിന്റെ കടമയാണ്. സമൂഹം എന്തോ കാരണത്താ‍ൽ ആ കടമ ഏറ്റെടുക്കുന്നില്ല. എങ്കിൽ ഈ അനാചാരത്തെപ്പറ്റി ബോധവാനാകുന്ന ഏതു വിശ്വാസിയും അത് തടയുന്നതിന് തന്നാലാകുന്ന പ്രവർത്തനം നടത്താൻ ബാധ്യസ്ഥനാകുന്നു. അപ്പോൽ ജിഹാദ് അയാളുടെ വ്യക്തിപരമായ ബാധ്യതയായിത്തീരുകയാണ്. ഇങ്ങനെ നോക്കിയാൽ മുസ്ലിം സമൂഹത്തിനകത്തെ ഒരു സ്വയം പ്രതിരോധ ശക്തിയാണ് ജിഹാ‍ദ് സങ്കല്പം. തെറ്റിദ്ധാരണകൾ ഇസ്ലാമിക സാങ്കേതികപദങ്ങളിൽ ഏറെ തെറ്റിദ്ധരിക്കപ്പെട്ട പദമാകുന്നു “ജിഹാദ്” . ഇസ്ലാം മതം സ്വീകരിക്കാൻ കൂട്ടാകാത്ത അവിശ്വാസികളെ ഇസ്ലാമിലേക്ക് മതപരിവർത്തനം ചെയ്യുന്നതിനും അതിനു വിസമ്മതിക്കുന്നവരെ ഉന്മൂലനം ചെയ്യുന്നതിനും വേണ്ടി നടത്തുന്ന യുദ്ധമാണ് ജിഹാദ് എന്ന ധാരണ എങ്ങിനെയോ മുസ്ലീമുകളല്ലാത്തവരിൽ പ്രചരിപ്പിച്ചിരുന്നു. ഇതാൺ ജിഹാദെങ്കിൽ, ഈ ജിഹാദ് മുസ്ലീംസമുദായത്തിന്റെയും വ്യക്തിയുടെയും ബാധ്യതയെങ്കിൽ അത് ശരിയായ ഒന്നല്ല. ഇത്തരം മതവിശ്വാസം പുലർത്തുന്ന ജനതയെ ആർക്കുന്നതന്നെ ഉൾകൊള്ളാൻ സാധിക്കില്ല. ഇത്തൊരു ജിഹാദിൽ മുസ്ലിമുകൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നില്ല. വിശുദ്ധ ഖുറാനോ പ്രവാചകചര്യയോ ഇങ്ങനെയൊരു ജിഹാദ് അനുശാസിച്ചിട്ടുമില്ല. ജിഹാ‍ദിൻ വിശുദ്ധയുദ്ധം, മതയുദ്ധം എന്നൊക്കെ അർത്ഥം കല്പിക്കപ്പെടുന്നുണ്ട്. ഈ അർത്ഥകല്പന തന്നെ പിന്നീട് ആരോപിക്കപ്പെട്ടതാൺ. ജിഹാദിന്റെ മൗലികമായ അർത്ഥത്തിൽ യുദ്ധം ഉൽപ്പെടുന്നില്ല എന്നതാണ് വാസ്തവം. ജിഹാദ്: ഭാ‍ഷാർഥം ജ-ഹ-ദ എന്നീ ധാതുക്കളിൽ നിന്നുരുത്തിരിഞ്ഞ രണ്ട് ടു മൂലപദങ്ങളെയാണ് “ജഹ് ദും ജുഹ്ദും” ക്ലേശം, കഠിനാധ്വാനം, ദൃഢത, അധ്വാനശേഷി എന്നിങ്ങനെയാണിവയുടെ മൗലികമായ അർത്ഥം. ദൃഢമാ‍യ പ്രതിജ്ഞ എന്ന അർത്ഥത്തിൽ “ജഹ് ദ ഐമാൻ” എന്നും അവരുടെ അധ്വാന ശേഷി എന്ന അർത്ഥത്തിൽ ‘ജുഹ് ദഹും’ എന്നും ഖുർആൻ തന്നെ പ്രയോഗിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഈ മൂലപദങ്ങളിൽ നിന്നുത്ഭവിച്ച നിരവധി പദങ്ങളില്പെട്ടതാണ് ജിഹാദ്, മുജാഹിദ്, മുജാഹദ:, ഇജ്തിഹാദ് എന്നിവ. ജിഹാദ് എന്നാൽ പരമാവിധി പരിശ്രമം. ആ വിധം പരിശ്രമിക്കുന്നവനാണ് മുജാഹിദ്. ക്ലേശം സഹിക്കുകയാണ് മുജാഹദ:. കഠിനമാ‍യ ആത്മസാധനയിലൂടെ മനസ്സിന്റെയും ശരീരത്തിന്റെയും നേട്ടങ്ങളെ ആദർശോചിതമായി പാകപ്പെടുത്തുന്നതിൻ മുജാഹദത്തുന്നഫ് സ് എന്ന് പറയുന്നു. ബൌദ്ധികമായ പരിശ്രമങ്ങൾ, അഥവാ ഗവേഷണ പ്രവർത്തനമാണ് ഇജ് തിഹാദ്. ശ്രമകരമായ പഠന-മനനങ്ങളിലൂടെ ഖുർ ആനിൽനിന്നും സുന്നത്തിൽനിന്നും കാലോചിതമായ പുതിയ തത്വങ്ങളും നിയമങ്ങളും കണ്ടെത്തുന്ന പ്രവർത്തനമെന്നാണ് ഇസ്ലാമിന്റെ സാങ്കേതിക ഭാഷയിൽ ഇജ്തിഹാദിന്റെ അർത്ഥം. അടക്കമുള്ള ഒരു പദത്തിന്റെയും അർത്ഥത്തിൽ യുദ്ധം അടിസ്ഥാനാശായമാകുന്നില്ല എന്ന് ഈ വിശകലനത്തിൽ നിന്ന് വ്യക്തമാകുന്നു. അധ്വാനം, പരിശ്രമം എന്നീ പദങ്ങളുടെ അർത്ഥങ്ങളിൽ എത്രത്തോളം യുദ്ധധ്വനിയുണ്ടോ അത്രത്തോളമേ ജിഹാദിലും യുദ്ധധ്വനിയുള്ളൂ. ജിഹാദ്: സാങ്കേതികാർഥം പ്രാഗ് ഇസ്ലാമിക അറിബി സാഹിത്യത്തിന്റെ ഏറ്റവും പുഷ്കലമായ ഭാഗമാണ് ഹമാസ: എന്നറിയപ്പെടുന്ന യുദ്ധഗാഥകൾ. ആയിരക്കണക്കിൽ യുദ്ധഗാഥകളിൽ എവിടെയും യുദ്ധത്തെ സൂചിപ്പിക്കാൻ ‘ജിഹാദ് എന്ന പദം ഉപയോഗിച്ചതായി കാണുകയില്ല. ഖിതാൽ, ഹർബ്, ഗാറ:, ഗസവ:, കർറ: തുടങ്ങിയ മറ്റ് യുദ്ധ സൂചകപദങ്ങളെല്ലാം നിർലോഭം ഉപയോഗിച്ചിട്ടുമുണ്ട്. ജിഹാദിൻ യുദ്ധമെന്നോ ഹിംസയെന്നോ അർത്ഥമില്ലത്തതുകൊണ്ട് തന്നെയാൺ പൗരാണിക കവികൾ ആ പദം യുദ്ധത്തെ കുറിക്കാൻ ഉപയോഗിക്കാതിരുന്നത്. ത്യാഗപൂർണമായ അദ്ധ്വാന പരിശ്രമം എന്ന അർത്ഥത്തിൽ തന്നെയാണ് വിശുദ്ധഖുർആൻ വിശ്വാസികളോട് ജിഹാദ് ആഹ്വാനം ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ളത്. മുസ്ലിംകൾക്ക് യുദ്ധം ചെയ്യാൻ അനുവദിച്ചത് പ്രവാചകൻ മദീനയിൽ ചെന്ന ശേഷം, മദീനയെ ആക്രമിക്കാൻ ഖുറൈശികൾ വട്ടം ക്കുടിയ സാഹചര്യത്തിലാൺ എന്ന കാര്യം അവിതർക്കിതമാണല്ലോ. മക്കയിലായിരുന്നപ്പോൾ ഖുറൈശികളുടെ മർദനപീഡനങ്ങളാൽ അവരോട് സഹനമവലംബിക്കാൻ ആവശ്യപ്പെടുകയായിരുന്നു. എന്നാൽ, അക്കാലത്തും ഖുർആൻ ജിഹാദിന് ആഹ്വാനം ചെയ്തിരുന്നതായി കാണാം. ഉദ്ദാഹരണമായി പ്രവാചകന്റെ മദീന ഹിജ്രക്കുമുമ്പ് മക്കയിൽ അവതരിപ്പിച്ച സുറ: അൽഫുർഖാൻ 52 മത്തെ സൂക്തത്തിൽ ഇങ്ങനെ കാണാം.”വജാഹിദ് ഹും ബിഹി ജിഹാദൻ കബീറൻ” (സത്യ നിഷേധികളോട് നീ ഖുർആൻ കൊണ്ട് വലിയ ജിഹാദ് ചെയ്യുക). എതിർപ്പുകൾ വകവെക്കാതെ നിഷേധികൾക്കിടയിൽ ഖുരാനികാദർശങ്ങൾ പ്രചരിപ്പിക്കുകയും സ്വജീവിതത്തിൽ സാക്ഷാത്കരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നതിനെയാണ് ഇവിടെ ജിഹാദൻ കബീറൻ- വലിയ ജിഹാദ്- എന്ന് വ്യവഹരിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നത്. യുദ്ധം-ഖിതാൽ- സംബന്ധിച്ച ചർച്ചകളിൽ ഖുർആൻ ആയുധസജ്ജീകരണങ്ങളെയും ആയുധപ്രയോഗത്തെയും പരാ‍മർശിക്കുന്നതു കാണാം. എന്നാൽ ജിഹാദ് സംബന്ധിച്ച വഹനങ്ങളിൽ ഈ പരാമർശങ്ങൾ കാണുകയില്ല. ജിഹാദിന്റെ ഉപാധികളായി ഖുർആൻ ചൂണ്ടികാണിക്കുന്നത് ജീവനും ധനവുമാണ് ജാഹിദു ബി അംവാലികും വ അൻഫുസികും- സ്വജീവൻ കൊണ്ടും ധനം കൊണ്ടും ജിഹാദ് ചെയ്യുവിൻ എന്ന്. വിശ്വാസസംരക്ഷണാർത്ഥം ശാരീരികവും മാനസികവും സാമ്പത്തികവുമായ താ‍ല്പര്യങ്ങളെ അവഗണിച്ചുകൊണ്ട് പരിശ്രമിക്കുക, ജീവനും ധനവുമെല്ലാം അതിനു വേണ്ടി ബലികഴിക്കുക. എന്നാണതിന്റെ ആശയം. അതായത് ത്യാഗവും കഠിനാധ്വാനവും പീഡാനുഭവവുമാണ് ജിഹാദിന്റെ കാതൽ. ആദർശസംരക്ഷണയത്നത്തിൽ ആദർശത്തെ സായുധമായി ആക്രമിക്കുന്നവരെ സായുധമായി ചെറുത്തുതോല്പിക്കലും ഉൾപ്പെടും. ഈ അർത്ഥത്തിലുള്ള യുദ്ധം തീർച്ചയായും ജിഹാദിൽ പെടുന്നു. പക്ഷേ, അതു കൊണ്ട് ജിഹാദ് യുദ്ധമാണ് എന്നു വരുന്നില്ല. ഇസ്ലാമിക പ്രബോധനം, ഇസ്ലാമിക പ്രവർത്തനം , ഇസ്ലാമിക പ്രസ്ഥാനം എന്നീ വാക്കുകൾ സാധാരണഗതിയിൽ യുദ്ധം എന്ന ആശയത്തിൽ നിന്ന് വളരെ അകലെയാണല്ലോ. എങ്കിലും ചില സാഹചര്യങ്ങളിൽ അവയും സായുധപ്രവർത്തനത്തിന്റെ രുപം സ്വീകരിക്കാം. അത്തരം സാഹചര്യങ്ങളെ കണക്കിലെടുത്ത് കൊണ്ട് ഇസ്ലാമിക പ്രബോധനത്തെയും യുദ്ധത്തിന്റെ പര്യായമാക്കുന്നതുപോലെയാണ് ജിഹാദിനെയും യുദ്ധത്തിന്റെ പര്യായമാക്കുന്നത്. ജിഹാദ്: പണ്ഡിത വീക്ഷണം ഹനഫി: ഇമാം കാസാനി ‘ബദ ഉ സമ’യിൽ എഴുതുന്നു: “അല്ലാഹുവിന്റെ വചന ഉയർത്തുവാനായി ശരീരം കൊണ്ടോ സമ്പത് കൊണ്ടോ നാവ് കൊണ്ടോ കഠിനമായി പരിശ്രമിക്കുകയും യുദ്ധം ചെയ്യുകയും ചെയ്യുക” മാലികി: ഇമാം ഇബ്നു അറഫ: ‘’തന്റെ സാനിധ്യം മുഖേനയോ അല്ലാതെയോ അല്ലാഹുവിന്റെ വചനമുയർഹ്ത്തുവനായി കാഫിറുകളോട് സന്ധിയില്ലാറ്റെ യുദ്ധം ചെയ്യുക” ശാഫി: അൽ മുഹ്സബ് ഫിൽ ഫിഖ്ഹു ശാഫി എന്ന ഗ്രന്ഥത്തിൽ ഇമാം ശീറാസി എഴുതുന്നു. “നിങ്ങളുടെ ദേഹം ധനം കോണ്ടോ നാവ് കൊണ്ടോ ജനങ്ങളെ റിക്രൂട്ട് ചെയ്തോ അല്ലാഹുവിന്റെ വചനമുയർഹ്തുന്നതിനായി കാഫിറുകളോടുള്ള യുദ്ധമാൺ് ജിഹാദ്” ഇമാം ബാ ഇരി പറയുന്നു. “ജിഹാദ് അലാഹുവിന്റെ മാർഗത്തിലെ യുദ്ധമാൺൊ” (ഇബ്നു അൽ ഖാസിൽ 2യ261ൽ ഉദ്ധരിച്ചത്) “ശറ് ഉ യായ ജിഹാദ് നിഷേധികളോടുള്ള യുദ്ധഥ്റ്റിൽ എല്ലാർഥത്തിലുമുള്ള ശക്തി പ്രയോഗമാൺ്” (ഇബ്നു ഹജർ അസ്ഖലാനി, അൽ ഫതഹുൽ ബാരി, വാള്യം 6, പേജ് 2) ഹമ്പലി: ഇബ്നു ഖുദാമ അൽ മഖ്ദീസി ‘അൽ മുഗ്നിയിൽ’ പറയുന്നു. “ഫർദ് കിഫായയോ ഫദ് ഐനോ ആയ കുഫ്ഫാറുകൾക്കെതിരായ യുദ്ധം. വിശ്വാസികളെ കാഫിറുകളിൽ നിൻ സംരക്ഷിക്കനോ, അതിർത്തി കാക്കാനോ ഉള്ള യുദ്ധങ്ങളാ‍ാണത്” ഇമാം ഹസനുൽ ബന്ന് ശഹീദ് പറയുന്നു. “ അല്ലാഹുവിന്റെ വചനൻ ഉയർത്തുവാനും മർദ്ദിത വിശ്വാസികളുടെ സംരക്ഷ്ണത്തിനും വേണ്ടി കാഫിറുകളോട് കഠിനമായി യുദ്ധത്തിലേർപ്പെടുകയോ, യുദ്ധത്തിൽ ഏർപ്പെട്ടിരിക്കുന്നവർക്ക് സഹായ സഹകരണങ്ങൾ ചെയ്യലോ ആൺ് ജിഹാദ്.” ജിഹാദ് എന്നാൽ വിശ്വാസത്തെ സംരക്ഷിക്കാനും സാക്ഷാത്കരിക്കാനുമുള്ള ത്യാഗനിർഭരമായ പ്രയത്മാണ്. ഈ ലക്ഷ്യത്തിലേക്കുള ഏതു മാർഗവും ജിഹാദിന്റെ രൂപമാൺ. അത് ചിലപ്പോൾ പഠന-മനനങ്ങളാവാം. ചിലപ്പോൾ പ്രഭാഷണമാവാം.സംവാദമാകാം, പ്രബന്ധമാകാം, ധനവ്യയമാകാം, സമാധാനപരമായ പ്രതിഷേധമാകാം, പ്രക്ഷോഭമാകാം. ചിലപ്പോൾ സ്വന്തം താല്പര്യങ്ങളോടും അഭിരുചികളോടുമുള്ള സമരമാ‍വാം. ചിലപ്പോൾ സായുധപിപ്ലവമാവാം, യുദ്ധമാകാം. ഏറ്റവും വലിയ ജിഹാദ് (ജിഹാദുൾ അക്ബർ) ആയി പ്രവാചകൻ വിശേഷിപ്പിച്ചിട്ടുള്ളത് വിശ്വാസി തന്നിലുള്ള ദുശ്ശീലങ്ങളിൽ നിന്നും ദുഷ്പ്രവണത്കളിൽ നിന്നും ദുർമോഹങ്ങളിൽ നിന്നും സ്വയം സംസ്കൃതനാവാൻ നടത്തുന്ന പ്രയത്നത്തെയാണ്. ഒരു യുദ്ധം കഴിഞ്ഞ് തിരിച്ചു പോരുമ്പോൾ പ്രവാചകൻ ശിഷ്യന്മാരോട് പറയുകയുണ്ടായി: നാം ചെടിയ ജിഹാദിൽ നിന്നും വലിയ ജിഹാദിലേക്ക് മടങ്ങിവരികയാണ്. പ്രമാണ ധാര സൂചിക “യുദ്ധവും ജിഹാദും” ജമാ‌അത്തെ ഇസ്‌ലാമി കേരള ഔദ്യോഗിക വെബ്‌സൈറ്റിൽ നിന്ന് പുറം കണ്ണികൾ ജിഹാദിനെ കൂറിച്ച് വിജ്ഞാനകോശങ്ങൾ *Jihad, Encarta Encyclopedia *Jihad, Encyclopædia Britannica * *RoyalArk- Ottoman dynasty of Turkey ജിഹാദിനെ കൂറിച്ച് ഇസ്ലാമിക വെബ് സൈറ്റുകൾ *Sheikh Muhammed Salih Al-Munajjid: Ruling on jihad and kinds of jihad *Online book about Jihad: "Jihad in the Qur'an: The Truth from the Source" *Murder, Manslaughter & Terrorism All in the Name of Allah *Classical Muslim scholars' condemnation of terrorism *Jihad - Understanding-Islam.com (Affiliated with Al-Mawrid Institute) *- Defending The Transgressed By Censuring The Reckless Against The Killing Of Civilians *- Jihad: A spiritual perspective, Jihad in the way of Allah - (Sunnipath.com) *- Muslim Sacred Texts condemning wanton destruction and indiscriminate killing *The Ruling On Physical Jihad From Islamic Source – Islam Q&A *Islam Denounces Terrorism by Harun Yahya *Jihad:Meaning and Purpose, Not Only Fighting, War Ethics in Islam, How to Comprehend Jihad, Jihad, Empire and the Ethics of War and Peace, Jihad and Shari`ah in the Life of the Average Muslim, Muslims/non-Muslim Relations; Peace or War (Islamonline.net) * *The Spiritual Significance of Jihad by Seyyed Hossein Nasr *Islam and non-violence *The Myth of Forced Conversions by Muhammad’s Sword: Arab News *The Objectives and Aims of Jihaad, Shaykh Sa`eed ibn `Ali ibn Wahf al-Qahtaani *"Jihad in the Cause of God" -- an essay on the theory of Jihad by Sayyid Qutb, from his book Ma'alim fi-l-Tariq (Milestones) translation [http://www.islamistwatch.org/texts/qutb/Milestones/jihad.html here ജിഹാദിനെ കൂറിച്ച് മറ്റ്വെബ് സൈറ്റുകൾ *Douglas E. Streusand: What Does Jihad Mean? *JihadMonitor.org Open Sources Guide on Jihadist Terrorism *Jihad Watch by Robert Spencer: "Three certainties in human affairs, death, taxes and jihad" - an essential reference for current affairs related to jihadi ideology and practice globally. * JIHAD by Rev. Richard P. Bailey *Essay on America's early encounter with Jihad *Research on Islamic Jihad and 911 *What is Jihad? by Daniel Pipes published in the New York Post on December 31, 2002 *MEMRI: Jihad and Terrorism Study Project *The Investigative Project by Steven Emerson: "American Jihad" *Scientific American Magazine (December 2005) Virtual Jihad *hWeb - The Rules of War and Jihad According to Islam *The Qur’an in Context, by James Byrne ar:جهاد bs:Džihad ca:Gihad cs:Džihád cy:Jihad da:Jihad de:Dschihad en:Jihad eo:Ĝihado es:Yihad eu:Jihad fa:جهاد fi:Jihad fr:Jihad gl:Xihad he:ג'יהאד hi:जेहाद hr:Džihad hu:Dzsihád ia:Jihad id:Jihad it:Jihad ja:ジハード ko:지하드 ku:Cîhad la:Gihad lt:Džihadas lv:Džihāds ms:Jihad nl:Jihad nn:Jihad no:Jihad pl:Dżihad pt:Jihad ro:Jihad ru:Джихад simple:Jihad sl:Džihad sr:Џихад sv:Jihad ta:ஜிகாத் th:ญิฮาด tr:Cihad ur:جہاد zh:圣战 zh-yue:聖戰